


about legs

by kwonintoblk



Series: about: kinks [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonintoblk/pseuds/kwonintoblk
Summary: – ну, как курсовая? – спрашивает сону припухшими и покрасневшими губами и смотрит наивно-наивно, будто вовсе не он минуту назад вылизывал ноги чанхи со всех сторон.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: about: kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	about legs

это карма. 

чанхи хорошо помнит времена, когда сону еще учился в школе. домашние задания всегда давались ему с трудом и очень часто так и не выполнялись до конца: вот сейчас сону сравнит ответ в очередной решенной им задачке с ключами из учебника, поймет, что не попал даже близко, со злобой швырнет ручку в стену и пойдет пить свой сок, параллельно закусывая мармеладными мишками. надо же, как никак, успокоить психику. чанхи отлично помнил эти времена, и то, как ему нравилось дразнить друга, сбивая и без того шаткий настрой и постоянно отвлекая. сону тогда злился, перечитывал задания по несколько раз, злился еще сильнее, после чего все-таки бросал бессмысленные попытки не слетать на тройки, и они занимались всякой чепухой: играли в приставку, смотрели сериалы, гуляли до ближайшей кофейни. бывало в чанхи просыпалась совесть, и он после всего этого поздней ночью помогал младшему с домашкой, иногда даже полностью делая все сам, изо всех сил кривя почерк, пока сону спал прямо на полу.

и чанхи никогда бы не поверил, что они могут поменяться местами. сону заканчивает школу, гордо держит в руках аттестат на выпускном и улыбается одноклассникам, выкрикивая что-то нелепо-поддерживающее. а после с треском проваливает вступительные экзамены и решает ничего с этим не делать.

– думаю, я устал, – просто говорит он, залезая на диван ёнхуна с ногами, за что, вероятно, еще получит, – или может учеба – это не мое. не знаю, мне нужно время.

времени, благо, у сону оказалось в избытке. а вот чанхи учился в университете и совершенно не предполагал такого расклада. а после двух серьезных пересдач понял, что между забиванием на домашку в школе и в универе есть принципиальная разница.

но сону облокачивается на косяк двери, а еще у него в руках два кофе – ванильный раф для себя и холодный американо для чанхи. и было бы грубо не пустить его.

младший клюет чанхи поцелуем в губы, ставит американо на стол рядом с ноутбуком, и делает вид, что он правда уважает чужую учебу, и вовсе не планирует мешать.

– без шуток. мне нужно закончить курсовую до полуночи, – все-таки ставит сону перед фактом чанхи.

младший только безучастно угукает, ловя губами трубочку от кофе и растягиваясь на диване.

– и у меня правда будут проблемы, если я не успею, – неуверенно добавляет чанхи, никак не понимая, что именно задумал сону. не мог же он… просто успокоиться?

– проблемы – это плохо, – соглашается сону, хитро щурясь и потягиваясь, из-за чего теряет равновесие и едва не летит с дивана. 

ну нет. чанхи не верит ни одному слову сону, но молчит: он не будет подыгрывать ему, не сегодня. он просто допишет это чертово заключение, придумает правдоподобный список литературы и не вылетит из института. и ему плевать, что думает на этот счет сону.

окончательно убедив себя в собственной неприкосновенности и целеустремленности, чанхи делает глоток американо, разминает шею и свешивает ноги со стула на диван, устраиваясь поудобнее и пытаясь вспомнить, о чем вообще была его курсовая.

двадцать семь минут сону честно листает соцсети, не отвлекаясь и не отвлекая, только изредка скидывая ноги старшего с дивана. на двадцать восьмую минуту сону выходит из комнаты. а у чанхи так и не выходит написать ни слова: тема не сложная, большая часть уже написана. по-хорошему, ему осталось только лишь скопировать введение и переварить его в заключение.

но чанхи не может отвести взгляда от отражения сону в мониторе, не может перестать думать о нем, здесь и сейчас.  _ твою же мать _ . 

сону не возвращается ровно двенадцать минут, и чанхи, честно, начинает думать, что вот-вот и он сойдет с ума. 

– как дела? – спокойно интересуется младший, медленно проходя по комнате обратно и опускаясь на диван, и отчего-то это злит чанхи настолько, что он даже не смотрит на друга.

– замечательно, – настолько ровно, насколько это вообще возможно отвечает чанхи, проклиная стучащий по пустой странице заключения курсор.

сегодня все идет не так. чертова карма. сону даже не нужно отвлекать его от учебы, чтобы– 

чанхи делает глубокий вдох, снова удобно закидывая ноги на диван, и. и забывает выдохнуть, когда чувствует крепкую хватку на своей щиколотке.  _ ладонь сону обхватывает ее практически полностью. _

открытый вордовский документ окончательно проигрывает в привлекательности, и чанхи переводит взгляд на сону, и тогда что-то в нем замирает: у младшего глаза чернее обычного, смотрят глубоко, а рука, не отпускающая его ступню, напряжена. сону его, кажется, даже не видит. но тянет чужое тело на себя, заставляя чанхи выпрямить ногу, а после – целует ступню. влажно, проводя языком по коже, поднимаясь выше и прикусывая пальцы. 

чанхи вздрагивает, дергая ногой: холодно и щекотно. а после давится вздохом, потому что ловит взгляд сону ровно в тот момент, когда тот проводит языком от пальцев по стопе и дальше к лодыжке. а после целует, прихватывая губами бледную кожу, втягивая и прикусывая, стараясь оставить метки. прям там, у чертовой лодыжки. 

– пиздец, – тяжело выдыхает чанхи, откидывая голову назад. 

сону, впрочем, отсутствие зрительного контакта не останавливает: он слишком хорошо знает чанхи и его тело, чтобы понимать, что нужно делать. он снова тянет чужую ногу на себя, заставляя чанхи вместе со стулом подъехать ближе к дивану, после чего опускает ее щиколоткой себе на плечо, тем самым позволяя себе подняться поцелуями выше: по голени к колену, обвести чашечку языком и прикусить кожу прямо над, сразу же вновь зализывая и втягивая, заставляя чанхи шумно выдохнуть.

но стоит сону перейти на бедра, пальцами проникая под подол шорт, как чанхи не сдерживается – стонет в голос. сону то водит пальцами почти невесомо, то хватает крепко, до очевидных синяков, продолжая выцеловывать, практически вылизывать внутреннюю сторону бедер. чанхи не сдерживается, цепляется пальцами за волосы младшего, то притягивая ближе, то отдергивая. и,  _ боже мой,  _ как же он возбужден. 

сону, наконец, отрывается от уже покрасневших бедер чанхи и, устраивая голову подбородком на коленке старшего, смотрит прямо в глаза:

– ну, как курсовая? – спрашивает он припухшими и покрасневшими губами и смотрит наивно-наивно, будто вовсе не он минуту назад вылизывал ноги чанхи со всех сторон.

такого сону нужно запретить – считает чанхи. 

– в черту, – шипит он, а через мгновение они меняются местами: чанхи оказывается на диване и тянет сону на себя, отчего тому остается только лишь опуститься сверху, на бедра старшему. 

чанхи притягивает за шею и целует сразу глубоко, толкаясь языком и кусаясь, а ладонями спускается на подтянутую задницу, прижимая ближе и сжимая, отчего стонет в чужие губы уже сону. и, черт возьми, стонущий и извивающийся на твоих коленях сону – то, про что чанхи был готов написать целую книгу и чему посвятить всю свою жизнь. но вместо этого он спускается поцелуями по подбородку к шее, покусывая и оттягивая влажную кожу, срывая с пухлых губ тихий скулеж. а руками – вверх, под футболку, по напряженной пояснице, оглаживая, царапая, притягивая ближе. 

в итоге все равно приходится оторваться: сону трогательно упирается ладонями чанхи в грудь, чтобы отодвинуться, быстро снять футболку, но не остановиться, а осторожно слезть с чужих бедер, чтобы начать разбираться с джинсами. чанхи смотрит полминуты, после чего зеркальными движениями снимает с себя футболку и следом шорты, пару секунд нелепо затормозив на молнии – пальцы дрожат неимоверно. 

сону возвращается на колени чанхи уже с презервативом в зубах и выглядит горячо и нелепо одновременно. старший смеется и вытягивает презерватив у того изо рта и, тут же компенсируя поцелуем, вслепую кое-как разрывает упаковку, по привычке дальше тянется к члену младшего, но чужие руки ловят и перехватывают.

сону отрывается от поцелуя, смотрит в глаза и краснеет еще сильнее. 

– что-то не так? – аккуратно начинает чанхи, не в состоянии отдышаться.

– нет, все в порядке, – тут же выпаливает младший, – просто, ну, я решил кое-что попробовать… и… в общем.

и надевает презерватив на член чанхи.  _ ох.  _ старший аккуратно проводит пальцами обратно вниз по пояснице сону, и наконец понимает: тот,  _ черт возьми, _ растянут. 

и если бы не возбуждение, окончательно сносящее голову, чанхи бы совершенно точно сказал что-то на этот счет: да, он, мать вашу, был прав. сону  _ готовился.  _ он знал, что все закончится именно так. он бы не позволил ему дописать эту гребанную курсовую. 

чанхи  _ знал _ это. 

но сейчас сону поднимается на бедрах, чтобы в следующий момент аккуратно, медленно опуститься на его член. сейчас сону хмурится, трогательно сводя брови, и ловит воздух приоткрытым ртом. и чанхи кажется, что это самое красивое, что он когда-либо видел. он сцеловывает дискомфорт с лица сону, успокаивающе поглаживая его по бедрам и бокам.

и скоро сону сам ловит чужие губы в поцелуе, цепляясь руками за спинку дивана, и начинает осторожно покачиваться. 

чанхи слышит собственный стон словно издалека, но потом сону поднимается, едва не соскальзывая с члена, и резко опускается вниз, отчего реальность уплывает окончательно. руки в мгновение оказываются где-то на талии младшего, удерживая и пытаясь задавать ритм, но все все равно сбивается в бесконечные сумбурные толчки. 

чанхи вырывает из сознания момент, когда выцеловывает ключицы и грудь младшего, который стонет что-то совсем неразборчивое ( _ "да"? "еще"? _ ) чуть выше. ладонь легко находит член сону, обхватывая и надрачивая мимо ритма. но чанхи все равно ощущает, как сону сжимается вокруг него, окончательно сбиваясь, переходя то на совсем медленные, то слишком быстрые толчки, и, в конце концов, кончает, пачкая их животы и, конечно же,  _ блять,  _ диван. 

они сидят так какое-то время, пока сону не возвращает себе дыхание, после чего тот смазано целует чанхи мимо губ, медленно поднимаясь и слезая с чужих колен, и падает рядом на диван. 

– фу, – и,  _ кто бы сомневался,  _ не сдерживается в комментарии, пачкаясь в собственной сперме. 

чанхи только смеется, понимая, что готов зацеловать этого парня до потери сознания. но сону не останавливается:

– и как там курсовая? – с хитрой ухмылкой даже не спрашивает, просто издевается он. и теперь чанхи  _ точно _ зацелует его до потери сознания.

_ это карма. _


End file.
